The NICHD's Contraceptive Clinical Trials (CCTN) network conducts Phase I, II and III clinical trials of a wide variety of new female and male contraceptive methods. This contract provides support for the CCTN Statistical Coordinating Center (SCCC). The SCCC, operating under this Indefinite-Quantity, Indefinite-Delivery (IDIQ0 task Order contract, shall work with the CCTN contractors to rapidly develop protocols and initiate clinical trials shortly after candidate products have completed the necessary preclinical testing.